What we do best
by XxXLike-the-RainXxX
Summary: A ghost fighting fanfic When our new neighbors the Kona's moved in they got more than they bargained for in the swimming pool. I wrote this unfinished story in the 6th grade...Yoh and Kenny


The day had come, the day the new neighbors moved in. They would be arriving tonight and you were planning to pay them a visit to welcome them into the neighborhood. You wondered how come the former family that lived there had moved, but was glad to see others move in.

"Ahh…right on time, here's the moving truck!" you call to your friend, Yoh.

"Coming!" he yells from upstairs.

You looked out the window and the family looked at the house together. They seemed so exited. Yoh joined you at the door and you both walked over to meet them.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Yoh Asakura and this is Kensuke!" Yoh smiled pleasantly, holding his hand out for them to shake.

"My name is Train and this is Samara, and we are the Kona's." Mr. Kona said taking Yoh's hand. "We better start unpacking Samara; it will be sundown in an hour." He mentioned.

"Ok." She said.

"You guys don't need any help do you?" you ask politely.

"No I think we've got it covered," Mrs. Kona told us. "But thank you anyway."

"Goodnight." you said walking away.

"They seemed really nice, and it doesn't look like they have any kids." Yoh says.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with kids?" you asked.

"Uh…nothing! There's nothing wrong with kids, I meant to say…uh!" Yoh stammered.

"Yoh…" you whisper. "It's okay…" Then you both smiled at each other.

In your house,

"I'm going to bed Yoh." You say getting up off the couch.

"Goodnight," He waved back. "I'll go to bed in a bit."

"Ok."

Yours and Yoh's room

"That was great. Maybe we can be friends with our new neighbors." You say to yourself, then dosing off into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning,

You heard a large yawn from next to you. "Good morning." It said. You shot up like a bullet surprised.

"Oh…good morning Yoh." You say half asleep.

"I'm gonna make breakfast." He yawned. And you both got up and headed down stairs.

Down stairs,

ring ring the phone went the instant you guys got downstairs.

"Who the heck could that be, this early?" you snap at the phone. "Hello?" you say.

"Kensuke, hi! We have kind of a problem the pool outback and it almost looks like its boiling! And all the time the sinks leak…do you know a plumber we could talk to or something?" Mrs. Kona asked.

"Wha?" you reply still asleep. "Oh yeah sure I do… Yoh isn't a plumber but he fixed our pipes up like new, he'll be right over. Bye."

"Kenny! I didn't fix the pipes, I broke them!" Yoh complained.

"Don't worry… I only did that because I have something I want to look into." you reply.

"Oh…"

At the Kona's back yard

"I'm so glad you could come! It is really weird…the pool wouldn't reset, and the sink was off but still running. It was almost ghostly if you ask me."

'Ghostly you say?' you thought

"GO AWAY!" a raspy voice screamed from the pool. "LEAVE OR DIE!"

'What was that' you looked around. 'Maybe ghostly is right.'

"I think that you are definitely going to need a plumber!" you said tying to act fast. "We have to go now."

Walking away

"What was that about… the voice from the pool, I mean?" Yoh asked.

"There was someone there. It was a girl. And they don't know but she is a spirit."

"What should we do? Do you think we can help her?"

"I don't know what she wants, but I do know that we need to look into this some more."

Home again

"I'm running late for work Yoh, I have to leave now!" you said.

The Antique Shop where you work,

"Sorry I'm running late, Mari!" you apologize.

"I'm sure you have your reasons," she smiles. "I am going out to lunch. So I'll see you in a bit, K!

"Bye." You call. "I want to tell her about my power but I can't." you sigh to yourself. Just then a customer comes into the shop. "Welcome to same as it Never Was Antiques are you looking for something?"

"No, nothing in particular. Thank you." He smiled.

"Ooooook." You frown. Then he turns around and leaves. (That was pointless) All of a sudden you herd a loud clank from the restroom and ran and looked, water was squirting from the faucet. "What do you want!" you yell at the water. "I can help you, just talk to me!"

"FIND HER! TELL HER ABOUT HIM!" The water said taking the shape of a little girl.

"She's made of water?" you whisper. "W…what do you mean!"

"TELL HER! TELL HER WHAT HE DID!" the girl of water disappeared and reappeared behind you. And you turned around. The water rushed at you, and you tried to talk to the little girl but just then Mari entered the door and the girl vanished.

"Sorry I'm late." She said stuffing her face full of sandwich.

"Darn it!" You yell at Mari, as the water soaks the floor.

"Dude calm down I didn't know you were doing something! Geez!"

"Oops! Uh sorry… I'm not mad at you I was just uh fooling around, that's all!"

"Your weird you know that." She commented as she spat lettuce everywhere. "The store is gonna close soon. You should get some rest…I'll close things up."

"Heh…thanks" you laugh.

At Home

"Well that sounds interesting." Yoh said.

"I don't know who she needs to talk to though!" you growl frustrated. "She is gonna keep coming back, till I help her!"

"She might have some attachment to the pool at the Kona's house. And maybe that's why she is made of water. This is my hunch. I think she drowned."

"Huh…? Why would you say that Yoh? We only saw her at the pool once."

"It's because she is always appearing in water, and most incidents involving water are drowning."

"Oh my… so if she did drown…"

"She is a relative of the previous family." Yoh completed your sentence for you. He looked at you and nodded. "That has to be it."

The Shop again…

"MARI!" you came bursting through the door. "I need you to do something."

"What do you need?" Mari answered calmly looking up from her laptop.

"Since you also do real-estate, I need you to find the address of someone, they moved and I need the new address."

"Okey dokey… what's the old address?"

"671 Funbari Hill Tokyo" you told Mari starring over her shoulder. She finished typing and hit enter.

"Ah-ha! Found it! They have a new address. It's in 2267 Takage Street Osaka."

'Clear in Osaka, eh?' you thought. You had a funny expression. Mari looked at you.

"Is something wrong Kenny? What's with the look?"

"Huh…oh! I…I was just thinking that's all." You reply. "Thanks for your help."

Then you rush out the door.

"Wait where are you going!!!!!" Mari yelled to you. "Weird much…?"

Home…

"I got it. I got the Address of the former family." You tell Yoh.

"Perfect…where is it?"

"Osaka…" You frown. "Meaning you can't come. The trip will take a few days, and someone has to stay here incase something comes up."

"Kenny…" Yoh sighed. "I'll go… what if it turns out that the family is resentful? You might get in trouble… and… I won't be there."

"Don't worry. I'll come home as soon as I solve this, promise."

In the car,

"2267 Takage Street." You say to yourself. "Oh! There it is."

You pull into the driveway and get out. "This is the right address, and someone's home. Here goes."

Ding-Dong you rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Came a voice. The door opened and a tall middle-aged women looks at you. Her eyes showing no appreciation for visitors.


End file.
